Rewrite
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: In an alternative universe, Darkness is the Guardian of the planet while Iceberg is the Gaia and a mysterious character from the future is the only hope for survival for them or will be the cause of their death.
1. Prologue

Rewrite- 1: The Suffering

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

Prologue

"IMPORTANT NEWS REPORT! A DEATH HAS OCCURRED DUE TO AN UNKNOWN DIEASE!" the speaker on a radio talk show announced. I sighed and ignored the radio.

"This is pathetic!" I groaned under clenched teeth, "How am I expected to protect the inhabitants of this planet if all they do is die like this?"

"THE DEATH OCCURRED IN THE SOUTHERN TUNDRA AND MANY INHABIATANTS HAVE CAUGHT THE DIEASE!"

"The tundra, eh?" I paused, "I should check by there sometime soon, perhaps later today. Anyway, I bet there's heavenly-good ice-cream there. It'll be worth the trip."

The sun kissed the ground in the horizon as the sun's light engulfed the land. The sky was an array of bright pinks, violets, crimsons, and yellows. The marsh under my feet felt damp like mud because of a rainstorm hours ago. The air tasted humid.

"Once night falls, I'll depart," I decided as I glanced ahead, "It is my duty to protect this planet, and I cannot fail. I cannot let the beings of this world become victim to an unknown disease. I am the last guardian of this planet."


	2. Chapter 1 Iceberg The Immaturity

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

Chapter 1- Iceberg (The Immaturity)

The harsh bitter artic winds nipped my skin. I blinked and stared at the community of igloos. Not a sound could be heard from the homes.

I pondered if I should check inside the frosty homes, but I didn't want to invade their privacy. At the same time, I could care less about their privacy. I'm supposed to protect them, so they could at least appreciate that I'm invading their privacy for that reason.

I sighed and felt a mysterious force knock me off my feet from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spat in rage.

"Hi!" the hedgehog who knocked me off my feet smiled.

"I…" I growled, "I…I asked you a question!"

His white fur bristled slightly at my comment.

I stood up and gazed at him, "Sorry…I…"

"I presume you get irritated easily," he attempted to calm me down.

"Erm…yeah…" I blushed.

He stood up and reached in front of me, "I'm Iceberg."

"I'm Darkness," I grabbed his hand and shook his frosty hand gently.

"What type of hedgehog are you?" I gasped as I noticed the freezing temperature of his hand.

"African pygmy frost hedgehog."

"Oh, I'm African pygmy."

"Why exactly are you here?" Iceberg changed the subject.

"Just to check the inhabitants of this area."

"Don't try. They're all dead. Most of them died a few minutes ago."

"Already? Around ten hours ago, the news only reported one death."

"Yeah, well most left before the first death occurred, and the three others who didn't leave died. I survived for some reason. I was planning to leave the tundra."

"Okay…but where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Where are you going?"

I shrugged, "Don't know…do you want to join me?" After I spoke those words, I froze. What am I doing? I don't even know this guy!

"Sure! Anyway, it's a lot safer to travel together!" Iceberg grinned.

"Good point," I agreed.

"I'm going to be twelve tomorrow!"

Iceberg's energy brimmed. He seemed youthful and optimistic. Most likely he'll turn out to be a great partner.

"You seem tiered. Maybe we should rest as soon as we exit the tundra.

I shivered as the cold worsened.

"The cold doesn't affect me."

"Lucky!" I spat.

We both stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

Iceberg giggled and burped.

"I'm trying to be serious!" I barked and turned away. I began to walk forward, beginning to leave the tundra. Iceberg sprinted ahead and stopped, waiting for me. I attempted to run, but my left leg began to cramp and I stopped. Iceberg rushed toward me in confusion.

"I'll carry you so you won't have to travel in while in pain." Iceberg heaved me off the ground. I wanted to protest, but remained quiet. I was too tiered to really care.

I sensed a fuzzy pelt brush against mine. I jolted awake. Iceberg sat next to me, devouring a pie.

"Iceberg?"

He turned to me, "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

I gulped, "I'm not a normal hedgehog. I'm a Guardian."

"What's a Guardian?"

I growled, "Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Legendary Guardians!"

"Nope."

"Guardians are the protectors of the planets they are born on. They are chosen at birth and washed in the blood of dead Guardians."

"Who chooses them?"

"Other Guardians. All of the Guardians except me are dead, now, though."

"Why?"

"A war between them and an elite alien race."

Iceberg yawned, "Cool story…I'm tiered…"

"It's not a story! It's real!"

Iceberg ignored me and climbed into a nearby tree. He lay in the branch and slept.

"You're not a cat! What the heck are you doing?"

"Meow!" he yawned.

I groaned in anger. Iceberg…what is it about him that makes me so…comfortable? No, angry? Happy? I sighed and gazed back at Iceberg, confused.


End file.
